9th (Scottish) Division
The 9th (Scottish) Division, was one of the Kitchener's Army divisions raised from volunteers by Lord Kitchener to serve on the Western Front during the First World War. After the 1st South African Infantry Brigade Group joined in early 1916, the division was known colloquially as the Jock and Springboks. Unit history In the Battle of Loos, notable for being the first battle in which British forces used poison gas, the 9th (Scottish ) Division assaulted the Hohenzollern Redoubt, the 5th Camerons suffered horrific casualties, and Corporal James Dalgleish Pollock gained a Victoria Cross for his actions. The 9th (Scottish) Division took part in major fighting during the Somme offensive. Notably it relieved the 30th Division at Montauban and later attacked German positions at Bernafay Wood, where it succeeded in capturing vital objectives and forcing a German withdrawal. Formation The division comprised the following brigades: ; 26th Brigade : * 8th Battalion, The Black Watch (Royal Highlanders) * 7th Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders (Ross-shire Buffs, The Duke of Albany's) * 8th Battalion, the Gordon HighlandersTransferred to 15th Division and amalgamated with 10th Battalion The Gordon Highlanders in May, 1916 * 5th Battalion, The Queen's Own Cameron Highlanders * 10th Battalion, Princess Louise's (Argyll & Sutherland Highlanders) 2 ; 27th Brigade : * 11th Battalion, the Royal Scots (Lothian Regiment) * 12th Battalion, the Royal Scots (Lothian Regiment) * 6th Battalion, the Royal Scots Fusiliers 3 * 10th Battalion, Princess Louise's (Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders) 2 * 6th Battalion, King's Own Scottish Borderers 4 * 9th Battalion, The Cameronians (Scottish Rifles) 5 ; 28th Brigade 6 : * 6th Battalion, The King's Own Scottish Borderers 4 * 9th Battalion, The Cameronians (Scottish Rifles) 5 * 10th Battalion, The Highland Light Infantry 7 * 11th Battalion, The Highland Light Infantry 7 * 1st Battalion, Royal Newfoundland Regiment Sept 1918 - March 1919 ; 1st (South African) Brigade 8 : * 1st Battalion, South African Infantry 9 * 2nd Battalion, South African Infantry 9 * 3rd Battalion, South African Infantry * 4th Battalion, South African Infantry 9 ; Pioneers : * 9th Battalion, Seaforth Highlanders (Rosshire Buffs, The Duke of St. Albany's) General Officers Commanding Commanders have included:Army Commands * 1902-1905 Major-General Edward Leach * 27 August 1914 - 11 October 1914 Major-General Colin Mackenzie * 26 October 1914 - 31 December 1914 Lieutenant-General Sir Charles Fergusson * 21 January 1915 - 8 September 1915 Major-General Herman Landon * 8 September 1915 - 26 September 1915 Major-General George Thesiger * 28 September 1915 - 2 December 1916 Major-General William Furse * 2 December 1916 - 4 March 1918 Major-General Henry Lukin * 13 March 1918 - 16 March 1918 Major-General Cyril Blacklock * 28 March 1918 - 1919 Major-General Hugh Tudor See also * List of British divisions in World War I * British 9th (Highland) Infantry Division (For World War II) References # Transferred to 26th Brigade & replaced 8th Gordon Highlanders May, 1916. Transferred to 32nd Division in February, 1918 # Transferred to the 15th Division and amalgamated with 7th Battalion the Royal Scots Fusiliers in May, 1916 # Transferred to 27th Brigade & replaced 6th Battalion The Royal Scots Fusiliers in May, 1916 # Transferred to 27th Brigade & replaced 10th Battalion Princess Louise's in May, 1916, Transferred to 14th Division in February, 1918, rejoined 9th Division, 28th Brigade April, 1918 # Broken up May, 1916 & replaced with 28th (South African) Brigade. # Amalgamated May, 1916 & Transferred to 15th Division. # Replaced 28th Brigade May, 1916 # Amalgamated into South African (Composite Regiment) April, 1918 due to heavy casualties, Battalions reformed September, 1918 External links * The British Army in the Great War: The 9th (Scottish) Division * The 9th Scottish Division Memorial Category:Infantry divisions of the British Army in World War I Category:Infantry divisions of the United Kingdom Category:Military units and formations of Scotland Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Category:Military history of South Africa Category:Military units and formations of South Africa in World War I Category:1914 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:1919 disestablishments in the United Kingdom